Mi oscuridad por Edward Cullen
by maj0o
Summary: Hola! Primer fic...esta es la version completa de Luna nueva por Edward! Summary completo adentro!
1. La despedida

Esta es mi primera historia! Dejen reviews!

Edward P.O.V

Sali de mi coche, ella lo hizo al mismo tiempo, me acerque y le cogi la mochila, lueo la puse de nuevo en el asiento. Sus dulces ojos chocolates me miraban confundidos.

-Vamos a dar un paseo- dije con voz indiferente mientras la tomaba de la mano,no encantaria saber lo que estaba pensando o al menos preguntarselo pero me aguante, no deberia echar mas leña al fuego.

La conduje hacia donde quedaba el bosque. Habiamos caminado poco apenas estabamos en el sendero, deberia dejarla cerca de su casa.

Le solte la mano y me recoste en un arbol hueco y me quede observandola y fue ella quien rompio el silencio y dijo:

- Esta bien, Hablemos-

Inspire profundamente.

-Bella, nos vamos- dije  
Luego ella imito mi acto e inspiro como yo habia echo hace solo un momento.

-Por què ahora? Otro año...-la interrumpi

-Bella, ha llegado el todos modos ¿Cuanto tiempo mas podemos quedarnos en Forks?.Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

Su rostro se veia confundido¿No le habia explicado bien? Reflexione sobre mis palabras y espere su respuesta.

Luego de unos minutos, contesto:

-Esta bien...Voy contigo-  
Dije muy suavemente:

-No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos...no es apropiado para ti- dije con el dolor cargado en mi voz.

-El sitio apropiado para mi es aquel en el que tu estes-Dijo ella

-No te convengo Bella- dije mirando el suelo, porque no tenia el valor de mirar su adorable rostro

-No seas ridiculo-dijo ella susurrando llena de pena, me mataba verla asi y mas que yo le habia causado pero no podia condenarla a la misma vida que yo-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dijo

- Mi mundo no es para ti- dije con la voz cargada de tristeza sin tener valor de mirarla.

-¡Lo que ha pasado con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!-dijo enojada

- Tienes razon-dije- Era exactamente lo que se podia esperar

-¡No!¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma,no?- grito, furiosa, pero aun asi su voz parecia suplicante- ¡no me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡YA ES TUYA!

Respire profundamente y me quede mirando el suelo fijamente por uno minutos, luego levante la vista y ella esta observandome...cuanto la echaria de menos..claro ..no podia ser tan egoista ella debia correr su propio camino..

Luego le dije:

-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes- sentia que no iba a poder soportarlo mas y le diria la verdad, me arrodillaria enfrente de ella suplicandole su perdon, pero yo solo pensaba en mi, debia dejarla ser una mujer normal, sin tener que vivir rodeade de mitos.

Espere su respuesta, pero se quedo pensando durante un buen rato, luego me dijo:

-¿ Tu...no..me...quieres?- dijo como si no entendiera lo que decia.

Respondi con el mas profundo dolor...

-No- _no solo te quiero, te amo,_ pense.

No respondio durante un buen rato, mire a lo lejos no podia ver lo que yo estaba causando...

-No- susurro- no lo hagas

Acaso me habia creido tan rapido? ella no tenia confianza en mis sentimientos? no creia que fue tan facil..Solo la observe seria la ultima vez en mi existencia en la que veria su rostro, sus facciones perfectas, me moria por darle un beso de despedida en los labios ¡Demonios! no podia hacerlo,no me lo podia permitir.

-No me convienes, Bella- Dije pero debia de haber sido al contrario debia ser "No te convengo"

-Si...eso es lo que quieres- dijo... yo solo asenti

-Me gustaria pedirte un favor..a pesar de todo- la mire y asintio- no hagas nada desesperado o estupido¿ Entiendes lo que te digo?

volvio a asenti sin fuerzas

-Te hare una promesa a cambio- dije- Te garantizo que no volveras a verme , no regresare ni volvere a hacerte pasar todo esto. Podras retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Sera como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Adios, Bella- dije con la voz mas suave que pude lograr

-¡Espera!- dijo

Me acerque y le rose la frente con mis frios labios e inspire su embriagador aroma

-Cuidate mucho- _Te amo_ pense...la mire por ultima vez y se me partio mi muerto corazon al verla asi, al ver lo que yo habia causado, luego me fui y por primera vez en toda mi existencia quise llorar amargamente... habia soltado la unica razon que tenia para seguir viviendo...

* * *

Se supone que sera la version de Edward de luna nueva...es solo de 14 capitulos! Pero ahora voy escribiendo la secuela, si, Eclipse!


	2. La huida

Luego de dejarla en el bosque me dirigi a su casa...por ultima vez. Llegue y me subi a la pared para poder llegar a su habitaciò dormitorio estaba impregnado de su delicioso y embriagador aroma.

Observe que en su cama estaba su albun de fotos y la camara, ambos regalos de sus padres..arranque cada foto en la que estuviera yo o algun integrante de mi familia, le habia prometido que seria como si no hubiese existido y tambien agarre el cd que le habia regalado y la pregunta era ¿Donde colocaria los vestigios de mi existencia? porque, por un lado queria dejarle un recuerdo mio, un recuerdo de mi amor por ella.

Decidi colocarlo debajo de una madera del piso que ya se estaba moviendo y coloque todo alli, pero antes retire una foto en la que estaba yo con Bella ¿ No le haria daño si me llevaba un recuerdo, no?y la guarde en mi bolsillo, entonces coloque la madera en su lugar y me asegure de que no salierade su lugar, con la suerte de mi...¡NO! ella no era mia y nunca lo seria...mi muerto corazon sufrio un revuelto al darme cuenta de mis propias palabras.

Con la suerte de Bella, era casi seguro de que se golpearia con ella.

Mire detenidamente su habitacion, pense en todos los recuerdos que tenia con ella, cerre mis ojos y al par de ellos se cerro mi muerto corazon, respire su dulce aroma y salte por la ventana.

Me dirigi corriendo a mi casa, con la tristeza en todo mi ser.

Recorde el momento en el bosque mientras corria, ¡ella me creyo tan facilmente!, al decirle que no la amaba, esa fue la mentira mas grande que habia dicho en toda mi...existencia.

Llegue a mi casa, todos tenian una cara triste, excepto Rosalie, yo diria que estaba casi euforica, pero la ignore, no estaba de humor para enfrentarle.

De pronto se me acerco Jasper y me dijo:

-Por favor, Edward, no lo hagas, perdoname, no puedo ver o mas bien sentir toda tu tristeza y dolor y pensar que todo fue mi culpa, por favor, no puedo- dijo el con mucho dolor, luego le respondi con voz muerta:

-No te preocupes Jasper, solo hiciste que abriera los ojos, esto algun dia llegaria a pasar, tarde o temprano- dije y el me sonrio y penso _"No debio de ser nada bueno, mas si fue tu hermano el que casi asesina a tu novia"_ yo solo asenti, no pude responderle la sonrisa, ya que la sonrisa de mi frio rostro se habia muerto para siempre.

Tdos ya habian empacado sus cosas y guardado en sus respectivos autos ya que todos irian a Denali excepto yo, no podia estar rodeado de ellos porque me recordarian a cada momento todo el asunto de Bella.

Y por eso tenia que estar completamente solo, para que mi dolor solo me afectara a mi...

Luego mi padre se me acerco y me dijo:

-Edward, hijo ¿estas seguro de esto?- dijo con una mirada apenada, lo que me hizo sentir mas mal aùn.

-Si, Carlisle, no te preocupes, estare bien- dije con la misma voz muerta que no reconocia como la mia.

Me abrazo y me dijo:

-Te quiero,hijo, vuelve cuando estes listo- susurro en mi oido.

Luego se acerco Esme, tan maternal, que leia toda su preocupacion en su rostro , sin nesecidad de leer sus pensamientos...

-Por favor, Edward, no nos hagas esto, no te hagas esto a ti mismo, por favor, siento que mi familia se desmorona-dijo

-Mama, yo no puedo estar con ustedes por ahora pero te prometo que algun dia volvere, y me mantendre en contacto con ustedes...no te preocupes- dije

_"Hijo, todo estara bien"_ penso ella

La abraze y ella sollozo en mi hombro y se despidio con un _"Te quiero"_

Alice se me acerco y no dijo nada solo me abrazo lo que yo correspondi, ella sollozo en mi hombro y yo la acompañe.

_"Por favor Edward, no"_-penso-_"Te estas matando, asi como lo estas haciendo a ella, no me saques a mi unica amiga despues de todo este tiempo"_penso mi hermana preferida.

-Lo siento mucho, Alice- dije en voz alta cuando los sollozos pararon.

-Edward, por favor, ella terminara suicidandose-dijo Alice

Yo le respondi:

-No lo creo, Alice, Bella me lo prometio-dije con voz segura-Y ni se te ocurra seguir mirando su futuro, ya le hemos hecho bastante daño-conclui

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Alice

-Seguro- respondi y ella se marcho algo enojada al coche de Carlisle.

Jasper seguia pidiendome disculpas en su mente, el repetia _"lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.."_ yo solo le mire y le dije que todo estaba bien. Me dio un apreton de manos y se fue con Alice al auto de Carlisle donde ya estaban Esme, Carlisle, Alice y ahora Jasper, todos ma miraban de una manera como si nunca me volverian a ver y tambien era una posibilidad pero yo no sabia nada de lo que pasaria de mi en el futuro.

No quise ni mirar a Rosalie ya que sus pensamientos me lo decian todo:

_"Ayy, Edward ¿como puedes estar asi solo por una humana? Dios, yo ya te lo habia dicho..."_ ella seguia pensando pero la ignore porque ya no queria escuhar nada mas y mje fui a despedirme de Emmett, el cual me dijo:

-Todo estara bien- y me abrazo

-Gracias- me limite a contestarle

Luego el se fue en su jeep con destino a Denali, luego de un momento todos se fueron y yo retire la foto que tenia de Bella y yo y me quede observandola...me dolia pero era una desicion que debi de haber tomado desde hace tiempo...

Guarde de nuevo la fotografia en mi bolsillo y me quede mirando a la nada, entonces sali afuera y un conocido efluvio me llego, y me di cuenta de que ya tenia un futuro, uno incierto, pero seguia siendo un futuro.


End file.
